The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most
by x Conspiracy x
Summary: Summer, he loves you--No, he loves the chase…how many times have we gone over this?-- Seth and Summer: will they EVER get back together? We’ll see…


**The Places You Have Come To Fear the Most**

**Chapter 1: Everything You Want**

**Summary: _Summer, he loves you… No, he loves the chase…how many times have we gone over this? _Seth and Summer: will they EVER get back together? We'll see…**

**Rating: PG-13… somehow, it just doesn't seem right if they don't have some foul language here and there… and you know, some major make-out scenes – it just wouldn't be _The OC_**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing… why would you think I did?**

**A/N: Gosh… I need to learn to finish things before I start new ones… oh well… hmm… well this is a new story… it's backtracking a bit… it takes place right around Chrismukka… and the SnoC episode _didn't _happen yet…hope you like it…leave me some nice reviews telling me about it :) 3 3**

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

_Somewhere there's speaking, it's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it, unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
__But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen, listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

"What kind of fucked up boyfriend would rather go on some lame ass trip with his _parents_ than to the SnoC with me?" Summer huffed, plopping down on her friend's bed. "Coop, I thought he was a good one?"

"Summer, they're going to visit his dying grandfather, show a little compassion," Marissa replied, shaking her head. "Besides, there are a million guys that would want to take you. He can't be mad about you going with someone else if _he _won't even be here."

"Yeah, and they're all either extremely…hmm…what's the word? Eww! Or, they think I'm easy. I am **not **easy, Coop," she ranted, throwing her hands around for dramatic effect.

Summer had been doing this a lot lately. Every time Zack did the **littlest **thing wrong, she'd come over to Marissa's and complain for hours on end about absolutely nothing. Marissa figured that either Summer had extremely high expectations, or she was looking for reasons to make him a bad guy so she could run back to Seth. She was pretty sure it was the latter of the two. Her heart was still telling her to go back to Seth, but her stubbornness and pride wouldn't let her.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

"What about Seth?" Marissa suggested, knowing full well Summer would most likely have a cow. Oh well.

"Eww! Coop! I can't believe you even said that!" Summer shrieked, throwing a pillow across the room at her friend. "Besides…he's probably going with that tattooed chick from The Bait Shop. She's like, totally a dropout – one of those creepy punk chicks. Eww!"

"Summer," Marissa sighed, "you know Seth would go with you in a heartbeat. HE LOVES YOU."

"No, he loves the chase. How many times have we gone over this? He'd probably go with me then go bang the creepy chick in some closet," she said, sitting up. "Cohen is definitely a 'no'."

"Sum, Seth wouldn't do that and you know it," Marissa rolled her eyes, throwing the pillow back. "Just give him another chance. We both know you want to, and we both know how you feel about him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Summer defended, then changed the subject to avoid further questioning. "Anyway, I can't believe Zack ditched me like this. What is it with stupid bitchy boys and running away?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. Summer still wanted Seth; it was so obvious, but there was nothing she could do anymore. She tried convincing her every day, and Summer still wouldn't listen.

"What if Seth were to ask you?" she changed the subject back to the previous one. "What would you say?"

"I wouldn't say anything because he wouldn't _dare _ask me after everything he's done. It's taken him like, four months to realize it and finally get on with his life; do you think he'd come crawling back to me again? Besides, he's got Ale- tattooed chick, he doesn't need, or want me," Summer went on, and Marissa could see the longing in her eyes. She wanted Seth to ask her more than anything. She was tired of hiding it, and would break any moment.

"But hypothetically, what if he asked you?" Marissa prodded. She was _determined _to get Summer to admit it by the end of the day.

"Marissa, please, just stop," she sighed, her eyes pleading. It was apparent she couldn't take it much longer.

"Fine," Marissa gave in. "So what's new?"

"Still trying to figure out why Zack ditched me," she replied, falling back on the bed. "I hate boys."

"Join the club," Marissa sighed, thinking back to her last confrontation with Ryan. She was shopping at South Coast with Summer and had stopped to get a bottle of water in the food court. Much to her dismay, she saw Ryan sitting there…with Lindsay. It seemed that every time she saw him anymore, Lindsay was there. But that was usually just some "project" or something of that sort. This time, though, Lindsay and Ryan were sitting _very _close and, at the time she glanced over, she was _feeding _him ice cream. The feeding soon turned into an all out flirting-war. She couldn't stand it, forgot about her bottle of water, and drug Summer off.

"Oh, right, Chino," Summer said, almost forgetting about her friend's predicament. "Hey, look, I gotta go talk to Zack. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Yeah, bye Sum," she waved her friend off, grabbing the remote to her TV and flopping back on the bed. Tonight was going to be a boring one…

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

_You're waiting for someone to put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

_Knock, knock._

"It's open," Seth Cohen said, pulling off the headphones to is Ipod, but not turning to see who it was.

"Hey," he heard a familiar voice echo from behind him, then felt his bed bounce slightly when the owner of the voice sat down on it. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Hmm… well… you see, I **was **planning on spending some quality time with the captain, but if you have a better offer, I guess our Seth- Oats time might just have to be delayed," he replied, a smirk on his face. "Why?"

"Oh! Well, never mind then. I would _never_ want to impose on the friendship between a boy and his plastic horse," she laughed, sliding closer to Seth. "But... I don't know, maybe he'd like to join us…"

"Okay, the dramatic pauses aren't going to work out for me, get on with it, girl!" Seth interrupted, sliding closer as well.

"You see, since I've got connections… I was able to get oh, just two tickets to the Death Cab show tonight," she smiled as Seth's face lit up.

"Did I ever tell you how great you are, Alex?" Seth said, leaning in to kiss her. "I mean, you are the most awesomest person I have ever met. I mean… really… you don't understand the greatness that is you?"

She laughed, hitting him softly on the arm, then moved in inches away from him and whispered, "I know," before completing the motion and connecting their lips in another soft kiss.

"Okay… so, I better go get ready- that is, if you're up for it. You never gave me an answer," Alex joked, standing up and heading for the door.

"Of **course** I want to go," Seth replied, also standing up. With one last kiss, he bid her goodbye and plopped back down onto his bed after she left. In all the Death Cab concerts that had occurred around him, he hadn't been to **one**. He sighed at how great Alex was… but despite that, there was still something missing. They were perfect for each other- exact opposites that were exactly the same. Seth was more of the good kid – the one you'd trust with anything, while Alex was the bad girl- the one you'd trust with nothing. Except they had so many other things in common. They were both outcasts and loved the same music. Both that that quirky sarcasm to them, and both had their own styles. Overall, they were perfect for each other except for one thing… Seth couldn't feel anything more than friendship and maybe a little crush.

He sighed, once again, and pulled his earphones back on. Alex was everything he wanted- everything he _needed_- this had to work out eventually…

_But you'll just sit tight, and watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine, with all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
__Out of the island, into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice, but you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Summer pushed the CD into the player of her car, turning the volume up as loud as she could as she drove down the street. A Christmas tune by _The Used _floated out of her speakers as she began to sing along…

"_Maybe light a candle, don't say a prayer for me. Feel alone 'cause I'm gone. I left you make Christmas your own. You throw the thought of us away. You'll be alone this holiday. Said it's cold in this town. And there's snow on the ground. Far from home, not alone, I left you with nothing and that's what you own…" _she sang, images of Seth flashing through her brain.

Why was it no matter **how **hard she tried, he was still the only person she could think of? Why was it no matter how much she denied it, he was still the only one she felt anything for?

She sighed as she pulled into Zack's driveway. Could she really go through with this? Hopping out of the car, she headed up the walkway and knocked on his door, pulling her jacket tight in the cool winter wind. Moments later, Zack emerged with a surprised look on his face.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

"Summer, hey, what are you doing here?" he said, stepping outside, and enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"I just thought we could…you know, talk," she replied, "Do you think we could go inside? It's a little chilly out here."

"Oh, yeah…" Zack answered, opening the door and leading her back to what she assumed to be his bedroom. She had, after all, never seen it before. Sitting down, he spoke, "So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Look, Zack- "she started, but was cut off by him.

"Wait. First, there's something I need to tell you," he interrupted, walked over to his closet, and pulled something from a jacket pocket.

_If he's trying to break up with me first, he better think again. _Summer though, eying him. _No one breaks up with Summer Roberts._

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, and Summer breathed a temporary sigh of relief when she realized he wasn't trying to beat her to the punch. "Because… I have to tickets to see Death Cab in LA tonight and… I thought you might want to go."

"Death Cab?" Summer questioned, her jaw dropping. _That's the guy with the guitar that complains… **eww!** _

"Yeah, I saw a bunch of their CD's in your CD rack the other day…and I assumed you liked them," he continued. "You do right?"

_Those were **Seth's **CDs. _She thought, then turned back to him. "Yeah, _love _them. It's perfect!" She lied.

"Great!" he said, hugging her again. Then pulling away, continued. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing," she lied once again. She might as well wait another day before hurting the poor guy. After all, he was incredibly nice, sweet, hot, smart… perfect... She sighed, wondering how she could have the perfect guy, and still be thinking about the dorky, curly-haired dork that broke her heart…

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why…I don't know_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

**A/N: So… how is it? Oh, and the main song is _Everything You Want _by Vertical Horizon… the one Summer sings in the middle is _Alone this Holiday_ by The Used… okay…so review please :)… it would make me extremely happy hehe… 3 3**


End file.
